harry le survivant
by anaath
Summary: ok le titre est naze . Poudlard dans un futur ... un peu sombre ?


Titre : Harry le survivant 

Auteur : Anaath 

Disclaimer : La dedans je suis censé dire que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas… mais l'histoire est à moi je confirme …. Euh voilà c tout. Sinon c dark mais y a pire et c pas long, donc …

Je n'ai pas lu le tome V, mais je compte le faire dès le mois de décembre . 

Londres

Le chemin de travers

Chapitre 1

La scène se déroule dans une des ruelles sombres et crasseuses de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry resserra le col de sa cape sur lui et marmonna « en plus il pleut, génial ! ».

Il faut savoir qu'en un an et demi le jeune Potter avait changé, beaucoup changé aussi bien que physiquement et moralement. Il ne restait plus beaucoup du jeune garçon candide qu'il était à son entrée à Poudlard .En parlant de Poudlard , l'école avait fermé il y avait maintenant six mois, un vrai drame pour la communauté des sorciers dont beaucoup avaient déménagé à Salem .

« - Mr Potter, Dit une voix doucereuse et craintive.

- Ah, je t'attendais. Répondit Harry d'une voix glacial.

- Monseigneur, je l'ai.

- Parfait, je veux t'avouer que cela me manquait. J'espère que cette cape aura un destin plus favorable que la précédente. C'est dommage, j'y tenais beaucoup, elle me venait de mon père. »

En effet la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père n'avait pas survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un nouvel affrontement avait eu lieu l'année dernière, lors du dernier trimestre de sa 5ème année.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait résisté à Voldemort, à cette pensée il regarda son bras 

gauche et observa sa couleur argentée .Le même que celui de Queudevers.

- Alors combien tu m'en donnes ? 

- 100 Gallions, Monseigneur.

- 100 ! Tu ne manques pas de culot, elle n'en vaut que la moitié !

50 gallions, l'homme hésitait. Harry sourit, et se demanda à qui L'homme ressemblait le plus  Neville ou au misérable Queudevers. Peut être Queudevers il y avait dans leurs yeux la même lueur de peur, de crainte.

Rien que de penser au mangemort, cela ne lui donnait la nausée.

- Bon, si tu ne te décides pas, je trouverai une cape ailleurs et à un meilleur prix que le tien. Dit Harry en faisant mine de partir.

- Non, attendez, ne partez pas. 50 gallions, c'est d'accord.

- Enfin ! 

Il sortit les 50 gallions des sa bourse et paya. Il examina la cape, elle valait vraiment les 100 gallions !

- Merci, cela a été un plaisir de faire cette affaire avec vous. Dit - il avec un sourire laissant apparaître sa dentition édentée.

-  Si tu le dis. Répondit Le Survivant d'un ton blasé.

Juste le temps d'un « ploc » et l'homme avait disparu.

Harry se remit en route pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse où  Hermione l'attendait. Il souriait, malgré le temps exécrable de la journée celle ci n'avait pas si mal commencée.

Soudain son sourire se figea, trois sorciers venaient à sa rencontre et pas dans le genre amis. En tout état de cause, il avait de sérieux ennuis. Il les détailla : Crabbe, Weasley et Rosier (fils). Harry se sentait de taille à affronter Crabbe sans problème un petit Endoloris et il en aurait fini avec lui mais pour les deux autres ce serait une autre paire de manche. Peut-être qu' ils étaient venu faire leur course du samedi et Malefoy qui n'était même pas là ! De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu faire grande chose, sa place étant trop instable. Six moi après que Drago Malefoy se soit rangé du côté de Dumbledore, Harry avais encore du mal à l'appeler Drago.

Pour Ron, son ventre se contracta à cette pensée  cela durait depuis environ un an. Un an qu'il avait cessé de vivre (sans faire dans le mélodramatique) , il ne s'était aperçu  qu'après son départ  que Ron était comme sa moitié alors quand une moitié était séparée de son autre moitié  . La moitié restante avait un peu beaucoup du mal à vivre ! Pathétique !

A la fin de la 5ème année du trio infernal, il y eut un gigantesque affrontement entre Les mangemorts et les aurors (d'ailleurs Azkaban avait été ouvert et les détraqueurs avaient rejoint Voldemort) et bien sur Hermione, Ron et Harry avait été au cœur de la bataille. Hermione avait failli mourir, Sirius l'avait sauvée, Harry avait assisté à la scène mais de sa place il n'avait rien pu faire. A ce moment là Ron ne se trouvait qu'à quelque salle du groupe car il avait été assigné à une autre unité.

Sous l'effet de la peur, Harry avait couru vers Hermione et toujours sous l'effet de la peur il l'avait embrassé  et ce n'était pas un simple baiser, Ron était rentré au même moment dans la pièce. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien dit  mais Ron était d'une jalousie maladive  et rien que de savoir qu'il allait perdre la seule chose qu'il lui  «appartenait » , la seule qui faisait de lui une personne unique : Hermione . Il était fou d'elle, Cela allait faire  sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. IL n'aurait jamais supporté qu'elle puisse aimé quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas Harry ! Le baiser avait un effet catalyseur sur Ron et moins de quinze jours plus tard Voldemort le comptait pour fidèle.

Souvent Harry se posait la question de savoir si  Ron avait la marque, il  en doutait.

Les trois hommes avançaient il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas et Harry ne croyait plus au miracle. Il ne pouvait même pas utilisé la cape, puisque les mangemorts l'avait vu. 

Il fallait  une diversion quand soudain  Malefoy père et fils, Harry aurait juré que Drago l'avait vu interceptèrent les trois bœufs (La marque des bœufs, vous connaissez ?) et par magie les trois hommes changèrent de direction. Mentalement dans sa tête, Harry nota de ne jamais sous-estimer le blondinet et surtout de le remercier !


End file.
